the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The Maverick (RLS CAW)
Adam Duncan Sharp ''(born 11th March 1983 in Leeds, West Yorkshire) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to UNION Wrestling under the name '''The Maverick', where he was recently the Temporary General Manager on-air before being storyline removed for foul play. He is also the Head of Training both at the main promotion's base in Sheffield and the Academy in Gateshead. A legend of the RLSverse, Sharp is not only famous for his storied and title-laden career, but also for training some of the brightest talents in the 'verse today, including Ace, Mayhem, Lara Grey and Nancy Warren. Career: Early Career (2000-2005): Sharp had little interest in pro wrestling when he began training under Leeds-based trainer Carey Eccles at the turn of the Millennium, preferring to pursue a career in kickboxing, but several lost sparring matches later decided he would give the business a try. Eccles, however, soon noticed several downsides to Sharp's physique, most notably his severely weak knees, that limited his hype and saw him struggle to break out in the local wrestling scene. In early 2005, however, he was signed to Eddie Hamer Presents: Pro Wrestling, in Texas, where he would meet and train Ace and Mayhem, relationships that would define the trios careers for years to come. He passed both onto the WWE for supplemental training in the next couple of years, though both cite Sharp as their mentor in pro wrestling. In this period, he wrestled occasionally as Adam Maverick, giving birth to the name that he would make his identity for the rest of his career. BWF, Breakout & Seeming Retirement (2005-2014): Sharp would become something of a shock signing for BWF in 2005, with his pedigree as a trainer sometimes overshadowing his impressive in-ring work. He wrestled now under his "The Maverick" gimmick. He would continue to work independently during this time, forming the infamous Deck stable with Ace and Mayhem (and briefly Hungarian wrestler Sehova), which would win championships and accolades in almost all promotions. BWF, however, would be uncertain about the team, due in part to the stable's importance to other promotions. Maverick was in-and-around the main event scene without incident until May 2011, where he defeated Darius to claim his first BWF Championship. He held the title for five months before dropping it to Shay at BWF Fans The Flames 2011. He took a hiatus at this time, to train some more prospective talent and once again heal his knees, before returning in 2012 to reform The Deck with Ace and claim the Tag Championships three times before he turned on his protégé to pursue- and win- a second BWF Championship from Rafe Daniels in 2013. He held the title for little over a month before a botched Middle Rope Elbow Drop saw him once more severely injure both knees. He quietly let his contract run down before announcing his probable retirement in early 2014. During his "retirement", Sharp had several operations on his knees to little avail, and instead threw himself back into training future performers, including the promising Lara Grey on the advice of friend Rebecca Marin. In early 2015, Sharp described Grey as "the most naturally gifted wrestler I've ever seen, she has crazy levels of skill for someone so new to the business". PWU/UNION Wrestling (2015-''present''): He shockingly returned from retirement to wrestle part-time for PWU/UNION Wrestling during it's beginnings, taking part initially just in the World Championship Tournament (in which he was defeated by Rafe Daniels) before better than expected scans on his knees allowed him to return pretty much full-time. He debuted the "From The Ashes" gimmick at this time, as a face blessed at being able to have a second crack at wrestling that has endured throughout his UW run. Sharp wrestled a squash match at Hardcore Brawl 2016, losing in minutes to a dominant Broderick. His next Live Event appearance was in the Banker Ladder Match at PWU Money In The Bank 2017, where he came within seconds of victory only to be powerbombed by eventual winner Virgil Baker. Sharp then replaced Eddie Hamer as on-air GM (albeit on a temporary basis) following the Texan being written out by Broderick. Sharp and Broderick have feuded on/off since his appointment, with Maverick unimpressed by the attempts from the World Champion to intimidate him. At Heavy Metal 2017, Maverick challenged Broderick for the title in the Main Event, only to be defeated. However, this was part of his plan, and he soon revealed he was just weakening the champ for Banker Virgil Baker to cash in on him. He hit a new finisher, the Phoenix Fall, before leaving the arena arms raised. UNION Wrestling Second Season (2K18): The reveal of the new authority figure for UNION Wrestling, Rob Neale, saw Maverick confirmed to be removed from his temporary position. Neale was allowed to decide the fate of his predecessor, but chose to reinstate him to the roster, not really disapproving of his methods, and expecting Broderick to want to get his hands on him anyway. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Legbreaker Deck Drop ''(Tiger Bomb, previously called so) (2004-present)'' End of Days (Suplex Powerbomb) (2000-2012) Also used as a finisher in EHP and BWF Finishing Moves: Dead Man's Hand ''(Kneeling Chokeslam) (2012-present)'' Ace of Spades ''(Modified Sharpshooter) (2000-present)'' End of Days (Suplex Powerbomb) (2005, 2010, 2011) Nicknames: Mav SuperMav The General Mavager Wrestlers Trained: Ace Lara Grey Mayhem'' '' Nancy Warren Accomplishments: 1x EHP Super Battle Royal Winner: 2006 2x BWF Championship 1x FWK King Championship 20+ Different Tag Team Reigns with '''The Deck' Trivia: * Sharp is the RLSverse's most decorated tag team wrestler, closely followed by Ace and Mayhem, who were his partners either together or separately throughout his reigns. * His role as Head of Training sees him keeping the main roster in good shape and also overseeing the training of the young talent at the Academy. BOW becoming the "farm territory" of UNION Wrestling may expand his sphere, also, although this hasn't been confirmed. * The Maverick was written out of EHP by Ace in a now acclaimed I Quit Match in which Ace withstood everything only to force his mentor to quit with his own Ace of Spades finisher. This not only lead to Ace adopting the move full-time but also his eventual choice of name for his new gimmick. Behind-The-Scenes: * The Maverick was created by my elder brother as his personal CAW for our adventures together from SmackDown! through to Just Bring It. Upon outgrowing the series personally, he gave me permission to use the character myself, and has come on quite the journey so far. * The aforementioned I Quit Match, amusingly, was said brother's attempt to get rid of me (knowing he was a far superior player at the time) for a while so he could play alone. I couldn't stop laughing upon defeating him, especially when he announced his return minutes later as- wait for it- 'The Masked Maverick'''. Category:CAWs